Computer systems and networks increasingly are being used to trade securities and derivative products. Computer systems and networks provide several advantages when compared to manual methods of trading. Such advantages include increased accuracy, reduced labor costs and the ability to quickly disseminate market information.
Options are frequently traded via computer systems. An option may be used to hedge risks by allowing parties to agree on a price for a purchase or sale of another instrument that will take place at a later time. One type of option is a call option. A call option gives the purchaser of the option the right, but not the obligation, to buy a particular asset either at or before a specified later time at a guaranteed price. The guaranteed price is sometimes referred to as the strike or exercise price. Another type of option is a put option. A put option gives the purchaser of the option the right, but not the obligation, to sell a particular asset at a later time at the strike price. In either instance, the seller of the call or put option can be obligated to perform the associated transactions if the purchaser chooses to exercise its option or upon the expiration of the option.
Traders typically use theoretical models to determine the prices at which they will offer to buy and sell options. The theoretical option pricing models often produce values that reflect an option's sensitivity to changes in predefined variables. These predefined variables are assigned Greek letters, such as delta, gamma and theta or other predefinitions such as vega. Delta is a measure of the rate of change in an option's theoretical value for a one-unit change in the price of the option's underlying contract. Thus, delta is the theoretical amount by which the option price can be expected to change for a change in the price of the underlying contract. As such, delta provides a local measure of the equivalent position risk of an option position with respect to a position in the underlying contract. A “50 Delta” option should change its price 50/100, or ½ a point, for a one point move in its underlying contract.
Gamma is a measure of the rate of change in an option's delta for a one-unit change in the price of the underlying contract. Gamma expresses how much the option's delta should theoretically change for a one-unit change in the price of the underlying contract. Theta is a measure of the rate of change in an option's theoretical value for a one-unit change in time to the option's expiration date. Vega is a measure of the rate of change in an option's theoretical value for a one-unit change in the volatility of the underlying contract. Delta, gamma, and vega are the primary risk management measures used by those who trade in options.
A single option order typically identifies the underlying security or instrument, the expiration date, whether the option is a call or a put, the strike price and other standard order terms (e.g. buy/sell, quantity, account number etc.). Each time the price of the underlying contract changes or one of the variables in the trader's theoretical model changes, a trader may cancel all of the relevant orders, recalculate new order prices and transmit new order prices to the trading engine.
Computer implemented systems for trading derivative products can increase a market maker's price exposure. In the open outcry marketplace, a market maker makes markets in strikes/spreads in a serial process. As a result, the market maker may minimize the risk of having more than one of their prices acted upon simultaneously. In contrast, computer implemented systems allow market makers to provide bid/ask spreads for several strikes and spreads simultaneously. The parallel price exposure in the electronic options marketplace can pose a risk to the market maker in that they can quickly accumulate a large risk position before they can cancel/modify their resting orders. This type price exposure is known as in-flight fill risk.
Existing attempts to protect against in-flight fill risks have resulted in reduced market making participation and corresponding detrimental affects on liquidity, trading volume and price discovery.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for systems and methods for improved derivative product trading that allow traders and exchanges to protect against risk and also provide credit control.